


Tryin' To Throw Your Arms Around The World

by offsocks



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsocks/pseuds/offsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jiyong shouldn't feel jealous, shouldn't clench his teeth when Seungri winks at the girls in the front row, shouldn't try to get his attention when there's a camera around and feel slighted when Seungri prefers the slick eye of a lens over him, shouldn't lay awake alone in his bed wondering about how easily Seungri's legs slid around Seunghyun's waist or how the corners of his lips tip up when Seunghyun follows one of his jokes or how Seungri glows under his hyung-nim's regard when he demonstrates the body rolls of their newest dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryin' To Throw Your Arms Around The World

He's always on a buzz after a live, all those screaming fangirls creaming their pants just for him. Ok, maybe not just for him; they're cheering for Seunghyun, Daesung, there's Youngbae's fans blushing and giggling. And Seungri, his maknae, Seungri. He knows by the end they're all screaming themselves hoarse for Seungri, the one who's the best on stage, who lives for this kind of attention, who can flirt with a thousand fans and make them all feel like they're more important to him than oxygen. He's not a liar, Jiyong knows this; he knows than Seungri thrives on adoration. Adoration, love, attention, it's all the same to him. So Jiyong shouldn't feel jealous, shouldn't clench his teeth when Seungri winks at the girls in the front row, shouldn't try to get his attention when there's a camera around and feel slighted when Seungri prefers the slick eye of a lens over Jiyong. He shouldn't lay awake alone in his bed wondering about how easily Seungri's legs slid around Seunghyun's waist or how the corners of his lips tip up when Youngbae follows one of his jokes or how Seungri glows under his hyung-nim's regard when he demonstrates the body rolls of their newest dance. Shouldn't but he does. 

He takes what he can get- so greedy when it comes to Seungri's attention. He's sure that he's losing it, that the admiration in Seungri's eyes diminishes day by day as he realises that Jiyong isn't nearly as impressive as his press notes, that everything his leader's got is only because he's been here longer and pushed harder than any of them. Jiyong's nothing special, he knows that for himself, but he has this: the bend of Seungri's spine as he tries to fuck back on Jiyong's fingers and the low whine he makes when he's caught between pleasure and the stretch of used, sore muscles. He knows that no-one knows Seungri's body like this and none of his casual fucks, his soft college friends or giggling noonas, have come close to pushing him to the limit like this.

He's fucked him already, pushed Seungri down and taken him nearly raw as soon as they were alone- couldn't wait to get his clothes off, just pulled his pants down around his thighs and his shirt over his head to trap his wrists and fucked him while the boy thrashed under him and struggled against the constriction of his clothes- didn't let him come but kept his hand loose around Seungri's wet cock so he bucked and worked under Jiyong, trying to get the friction he needed. He was so beautifully desperate to come but that's not what Jiyong wanted so he made sure to twist his palm away whenever Seungri's moans gained in pitch, kept his thrusts short and hard, not enough to make Seungri come but just enough to get Jiyong there, enough to make the hand he held over Seungri's neck clench and his hips to stutter as he shot his spunk all over the inside of Seungri's arse.

Now he's got Seungri laying hard and needy on the bed; Jiyong made him strip while he watched his come leak down Seungri's thighs. It's smeared obscenely down his thighs and between his cheeks, slickening the push of Jiyong's fingers inside his sore little hole. He's making little whimpers with every slide in but Jiyong knows better than to give in. He leans down, pushes his tongue into the gap his fingers make and grins at the high pitched squeak Seungri makes. There! -that's what he wants. Baby maknae wants to play like he's all grown up but Jiyong knows he's still the only one who can give Seungri what he needs. He pulls his tongue up, curves it, pulls his fingers free and replaces them with the meat of his tongue. Seungri's struggling to get hs knees under him and Jiyong knows he's trying to push as much of himself into Jiyong's open mouth as possible so he presses one hand to Seungri's shoulders, forces his face back to the mattress even as he lifts the boy's arse higher and pulls back long enough to mutter "Stay, maknae." in a voice he knows Seungri will obey.

He's still whimpering and wriggling but it only takes a few smacks on the meat of his upturned arse before he's quiet and still, and he's only playing submissive, Jiyong knows but that's enough for now. Jiyong uses both hands to spread him open and watches the clench of Seungri's blushing little hole, the edges still smeared with Jiyong's come. He cleans this first, pressing the flat of his tongue against that twitching muscle and tasting himself off Seungri's skin. Keeps licking in long, slow strokes until there's only clean skin and then pushes his tongue inside until all he can taste is the musky depths of Seungri's body while the boy whines at him for more. He's been hard since watching Seungri strip but this sends such a sharp pulse through his body that all he can do is shove one hand down to palm his cock, tight circle of fingers and thumb working the leaking slit. Once he's got Seungri's knees opening helplessly and his hips shuddering against the mattress, his low moan the only accompaniment to the wet sounds of tongue against skin, Jiyong slides two fingers back in and works them around in the mess of saliva. He shoves a third finger in, loves the grunt Seungri makes, and when he spreads his fingers wide and licks at the tight stretch of pink skin he knows that he's the only one who's ever seen this. It makes him frenzied, fingers curling inside Seungri then pulling out so he can scrape his teeth against the edges of Seungri's hole before sucking desperately at him. He pulls off, sets his teeth in the meat of Seungri's arse and thrusts his fingers in hard and fast. Nearly, nearly, Seungri's spine is pushed into a sharp curve as his head goes back, arse presented like a bitch in heat as he starts a long, high moan. It ends with his hips stuttering, unseating Jiyong's mouth as he shoves forward then back, trying to force Jiyong's finger's as deep as they can go while he spurts come all over his stomach and the sheets below.

"Jiyong..."

He's been frozen, in love with how Seungri looks when he comes but this needy plea brings him back. He can't stop his hand from pulling desperately at his cock as he shifts up, and fits himself between Seungri's spread legs. He thrusts down, kneels up so he can watch the slide of his cock between Seungri's arsecheeks, the head an angry red that matches the vivid bite mark he's left. Seungri's so obedient now, whining quietly and pushing back like he wants Jiyong to push his cock inside him. Like he wants it, wants Jiyong's come, wants him to use him however he wants, wants him, wants him... With one final shove down, Jiyong grunts, comes all over Seungri's arse where the boy's twitching and rolling his hips, pulls back just enough for one pulse to land on Seungri's hole, dribbling down and making a mess of him all over again while Seungri sighs in satisfaction and never stops pushing his arse back, happy to be so used..


End file.
